Green Cafe
by ArtemisRED
Summary: Arthur works at a cafe. Still having family problems, he meets a strange man by the name of Alfred F. Jones. Alfred helps Arthur, or is it really Arthur helping Alfred? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Green Café

Chapter 1

"Please mon cher, don't leave me," a particular Frenchman shouted to a certain Brit.

"Get away from me you bloody frog," the Brit yelled.

"No, be with me forever. Stay with me please Arthur," Francis yelled not caring if the people in the café were now staring.

"Never," Arthur yelled raising his hand to slap the Frenchman in the face. When someone grabbed it before it ever made contact with that frog's face. Looking at the interrupter he was surprised to see a set of sky blue eyes. He kept on staring, overwhelmed with anger and slight confusion, that he didn't realise the frog had managed to get away.

"Ya know, Ya shouldn't hit people," he said.

He cringed slightly at hearing this statement and of course the horrible grammar.

"Hey, no need to get all pouty now. Come on, sit with me." He said. Arthur looked down to serve the man. He was wearing a well-fitting shirt and dark baggy jeans. Looking up to the man's face he saw wheat golden hair and silver glasses that framed his rather handsome face.

"Like what you see," the man said in an American accent with a rather large smile.

"N-no, I … Uh… I have to finish working," Arthur said still confused. The American's smile evaporated instantly upon hearing this.

"Oh, ok, well I'll see ya around, right?" he said.

"Um, no," he stuttered but it went completely unnoticed. His smile came back with full force. It was at this point that Arthur's life would change forever.

Alfred frowned once he thought things over. Sipping his coffee he looked over at the waiter. He was actually pretty adorable, especially when he got flustered, but that wasn't the problem. He was the waiter's boss and he didn't even know it. Alfred F. Jones was the head boss of the Green Café and there was a strict no dating co-workers policy. It's not like he wanted the job, no, not at all. He had inherited it from his father, and he couldn't give it to his younger brother either. Mattie was in Canada, Vancouver to be specific, but Alfred didn't want to go all the way to him. His father had worked years at the café and wanted, okay more like forced it, on his firstborn son. Alfred didn't mind having the job now that he found that waiter. Arthur, he thought, was his name or at least that's what it said on his name tag. Alfred wouldn't mind going on a few dates with him and possibly hooking up. But after what he saw he wasn't so sure of the man's temper. Whatever the other guy did it must have gotten Arthur pretty mad. Hopefully Arthur could calm down before… before… There was no way that he could ask out Arthur. His father would be angry like hell.

"Damn," he whispered looking over to see Arthur speaking with another waiter. He was looking sad. He needed a HERO!

"So Arthur-san, what did Francis-san do this time to upset you," Kiku said who had observed the spectacle.

Arthur sighed, "Nothing, it was just some family business again. He just got me angry again."

Kiku looked over Arthur's shoulder and hummed, "Arthur-san, I think someone is coming to talk to you."

Turning Arthur saw the American walking towards him. The movie star smile plastered back upon his face. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks to a scarlet red.

"Hello, um… do you want something?"

"That depends, will you go with me."

"What?!"

"How about the McDonald's on Bank Street at 3 o'clock."

"I um… what?!"

"Great, See ya at 3." He said as he walked out the door. Shock filled Arthur's face. He had a date.

MY NOTES!

I have never written fanfic before. REVIEW PLEASE! AND BE HONEST!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Artie, you actually showed up," a man yelled in the noisy fast food joint.

Arthur turned around, "Of course I did. It would be rather rude not to."

"Great! What are you getting?" ha asked.

"Just a water and chips." Arthur responded. Nodding, he went off to get their food. Thinking, Arthur realized that he didn't even know the man's name. He came back with a mountain of greasy food. Arthur gawked.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?"

"Course I am," he said. Arthur was disgusted but then got back on topic.

"So you know my name, but I don't know yours," Arthur said. He looked confused but then grinned.

"The name is Alfred F. Jones, but I just go by Alfred."

"So Alfred. What did you ask me here for?" Arthur questioned.

"Well, I was hoping that this would be a date. I asked you out ya know."

Arthur flushed with embarrassment, "What do you mean by that statement."

"Well that's what someone usually does when they like someone else. I mean you really are adorable when your face gets all red. And it's kind of funny to watch you get into fights with French guys," Alfred said while shoving a burger down his throat.

"I am not adorable and he started it anyway."

"Who started it?"

"Francis, that asshole is always annoying me," Arthur fumbled.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"Don't like him. Hell, I hate him." Arthur raged.

"Why?" Alfred questioned. Arthur was distant for a minute or two, just staring out into space. Alfred snapped his fingers and Arthur hook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

Arthur's head snapped up to look at Alfred, "You really don't want to know?"

"Not unless you want to tell me," Alfred said, looking at him.

"Oh, okay. Usually someone would demand to know. Why don't you?" Arthur questioned.

"We all have family problems that we don't want to talk about," he said with a frown.

"How did you know that Francis was family?"

"You two fight like brothers."

Arthur blinked, 'do Francis and I really fight like brothers?' he thought. It was a new idea to him that they acted like brothers. Arthur's own brothers disowned him and made him-

"Arthur, you're zoning out again." Alfred said.

Oh…yes, sorry about that."

The American stood up, "It's alright. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Alfred smiled and the two walked in a comfortable silence in the warm weather.

Arthur looked at his clock, " it's getting late and I have work tomorrow."

Alfred pouted, "Oh, alright. But I wanna do this again. How about tomorrow at the park as soon as you get off of your shift?"

"Okay."

"Great, see you at the bridge at 6," Alfred waved as he started to walk away.

Once Alfred had turned the corner and was out of his sight, Arthur smiled to himself.

I totally forgot I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alfred leaned on the side of the stone bridge. He watched the fish swim and wondered how they were so free. They didn't have jobs or have to deal with money issues. All that the fish did was swim and eat. Alfred wished that he could be a fish. Or have different parents. At least he wouldn't have to suffer the rage of his father now that he had moved.

"Hello Alfred."

Arthur appeared right next to Alfred in the stream's reflection. Alfred smiled and looked at Arthur.

"Hey Artie, how are you?"

"I am fine, thanks. And how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good."

"Great, now what do you want to do?"

"How about we go and see a movie?"

~RIPPLES~

23 minutes later the couple was standing outside the theater looking at the list of movies that were playing that day. The only thing that was on was "Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter." Alfred bought two tickets and a bag of popcorn. They went to the theater and sat in their seats. Arthur was watching the movie until he heared a whimper next to him. Looking around, he realized that Alfred was hanging onto the chair for his life and shut his eyes. Arthur watched Alfred rock back and forth in his chair. He took his hand and laid it on Alfred's. Alfred looked up at him, then wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur. Alfred buried his face into Arthur's neck and stopped shaking. Both of them stayed like that until the movie was over.

Back in the park, Alfred acted like nothing had ever happened. He was back in his happy-go-lucky mood again. And was strolling down the path without a care in the world. Something appeared to catch his eye thought.

"Come on Arthur. Let's go check out the fountain over there."

"Alright, I'm coming," he responded as Alfred ran and grabbed his hand.

When they reached the fountain, they could tell that it was extremely old. There was a plaque that read " ffynnon o obaith, 1823" in Welsh. And there were many coins that were thrown in.

"Hey, do you know what the plaque says?" Alfred asked while inspecting it.

"It means "Fountain of Hope" in Welsh.

"So you are old."

"I am not old," Arthur fumbled.

"Really because we are in England and I have never met anyone who knows Welsh."

"Well I am just special, okay."

Alfred laughed and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"So want to throw a coin in the water?"

"That's absurd. Why would you do that?"

Alfred shrugged and smiled, "You might get lucky."

"And, pray tell, how will I get lucky?"

"Anything can happen," Alfred grinned. Arthur huffed and reached for his wallet. But Alfred stopped him and waved two coins in front of Arthur's face.

"It's on me."

They both threw the coins in and heard two plunks.

Arthur turned, "You know, nothing is going to mmph-"

Alfred's lips were on Arthur's before he finished his sentence. It was a very gentle kiss but it lasted only a second. Alfred pulled away and looked at Arthur's face. His blue eyes shone in the dark.

Smiling, he said, " I told you that you might get lucky."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"RING, RING, RING, RI-"

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"Hey Arthur, it's Alfred. I was wondering, would you like to have another date?"

"Um… okay."

"Great, how about the park again. I found this amazing place."

"Okay, but what time?"

"How about 6 tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. I'll meet you at the bridge. Bye Artie."

The phone hung up, and Arthur sighed. Walking away, he realized that he had never given Alfred his phone number.

~RIPPLES~

Arthur stood at the stone bridge as he waited for Alfred. Alfred had been 15 minutes late already and time was still ticking. Just as Arthur looked at his watch, he heard a very big,

"HEY."

Arthur turned around to look at a very damp Alfred. He was soaked head to toe and his clothing was sticking to his body. It all looked rather attractive minus the wetness. The cloth fit snuggly against his muscles and his hair swooped over his striking blue eyes.

"Why are you soaked and why are you wet?"

"Sorry, I fell in the lake before I came to get you."

"You fell in a lake!?"

"Umm yeah," Alfred said while rubbing his neck. "You'll get to see it once I show it to you. But don't worry, I won't let you fall in."

Arthur was wary but then rolled his eyes, "You'd better make sure that I don't fall in."

Alfred just smiled, grabbed Arthur's hand and started running through the park.

~RIPPLES~

Once they got to the "place" Arthur hunched over and panted. Alfred had ran through the bushes and climbed gates all while dragging Arthur. He wondered exactly how Alfred had managed to find the spot.

"Were here. Isn't it beautiful."

Arthur stood and looked at his surroundings. A circle of trees had hidden the spot from others view. There were flowers in random bunches. That bloomed in very imaginable color. And a beautiful crystal clear lake sat in the middle of it. Birds were chirping a merry tune and bunnies were hoping around the place. It looked like it was from a painting. Arthur gasped at how beautiful it was. Alfred let out a loose laugh and a smile.

"Come on, it's time to eat," Alfred said as he started to walk over to a picnic basket and blanket. He heard Arthur follow him and turned to look at Arthur.

"I hope you like chocolate."

~RIPPLES~

Silver quotes:

I love chocolate! ^}^ ^{^ Happiness!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was starting to get dark because the sun had just set. Arthur had taken the last piece of mouth melting chocolate when Alfred told him something.

"Arthur. I really like you. I want to know something. Do you like me to?"

Arthur was startled by the question. People would occasionally ask him things like this before, but Alfred had somehow managed to make him freeze when he asked.

"Yes I do."

"Arthur, I'm being serious. I like you, and I want to know whether you want a relationship or not." Alfred looked at him with serious face.

"I do Alfred. I want to be in a relationship with you." Arthur nodded. He was now serious, and slightly worried.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

Alfred looked at him, "because my family has issues and they might go and do stuff to you."

"What stuff?" Arthur asked, eyeing Alfred.

" They might fire you."

"How will they fire me? I don't work for them."

"But you do, Arthur. I'm your boss and my dad is the guy who built it all." Alfred said cringing, while he turned to look away. He heard Arthur gasp and waited for the blow.

" You are my boss? Do you know what could happen if authorities found out about this?"

"I do. But you said that you wanted to be with me. Did you lie about that Arthur, did you?"

"No, of course not. It's just that you are my boss, and we will get caught if someone found out... Wait. Is that how you got my phone number? Is that how you knew my work schedule? Was all because of you being my boss."

"Yes." Alfred huffed.

"This is all way to much." Arthur stood and started to leave but Alfred grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against a tree. Alfred put his head on Arthur's shoulder and sighed.

"Arthur, You can't leave, alright. So I am your boss but who cares. The only thing that matters is whether you want to be with me or not. So Arthur, do you still like me and do you still want a relationship with me. Alfred looked at Arthur; he really looked and stared into his soul. His blue eyes searched for an answer in Arthur's green eyes.

"I do," Arthur sighed. Alfred smiled and hugged him with surprising gentleness. He took his hand and cupped Arthur's cheek. Bringing them into a sweet kiss that felt like forever. Pulling away, both of them slightly panted for air, and Alfred smiled.

"I'm glad that you said yes."

"So am I."

The sat their hugging until dark.

~RIPPLES~

"RING RING RING RI-"

"Hello Alfred, what do you want?"

"Arthur, I wanted to talk again."

"Well that's very clear since you called at 3 in the morning."

"Listen Arthur, it's about last night. Last night was one of the best nights I've every had. I felt like I could be the real me. And I haven't felt that in a while. When got home, I kinda realized something important. And I want to talk about it. If that's okay?"

"Sure... Yeah, it's fine Alfred."

" Great, I'll be at your house in a few...I love you, bye"

Arthur put the phone down and his eyes widened. Did Alfred really say that he loved him? Did Alfred really mean it? No it wasn't possible. No one could love him, especially after what he had done. No one in his family had loved him except for his mother, and he still made her cry even while she was gone. His own brothers had proved that they didn't love him by kicking him out of the house. His father hated him for what happened and so did everybody else. No one could love him, and he couldn't love anyone either. Arthur sniffled at looked down at his bed. The sheets were wet and tears ran down his face. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and laid down on his bed crying.

Ripples~

•_• We all lay on our beds crying because we are not unicorns. sorry for the super short chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alfred got to Arthur studio apartment, he rang the doorbell. He heard a thump and some slow and heavy footsteps. The door opened to see a very red and puffy-faced Arthur. Tears were streaming down his face and every few seconds he sniffled. Alfred became worried and stepped into the house. When the door closed, Arthur looked into Alfred's sky blue eyes and started to cry again. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's smaller frame and started to guide him to the bed. Sitting down, Arthur leaned onto Alfred for support. Alfred just wrapped his arms around him again and buried his face into Arthur's hair. After a few minutes Arthur calmed down and started to fiddle with his pants. Alfred let him go and looked at him with a worried expression.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

"You."

"Me, why me?"

"Because you feel pity for me so you said that you loved me when you really don't."

"When did you think that?"

"It's true, dint deny it. You hate me and so does everybody else. No one loves me, and no one ever will."

Arthur stood up and grabbed a tissue from the table. Alfred ran and grabbed his arm, holding it in a tight grip and pushed him on the wall.

"Arthur, look at me. Nobody hates you, especially me. Why would you ever think that?"

Arthur looked up at him and peered straight in his face.

"Because I killed my own mother."

Alfred eyes widened and Arthur stared back, as if daring him to say something. Alfred's grip slackened enough for Arthur to slip out and walk towards the kitchen area of his apartment. Taking out the water heater from its drawer, he started to make some tea. Alfred was still facing the wall before turning and falling face flat on the bed, thinking about what Arthur had said.

"Do you mean it? Did you really kill your own mom," Alfred rolled over and looked at him, while Arthur sighed and stared back.

"I-I...I didn't mean for it to happen. I mean, she wouldn't have died if I hadn't, if I hadn't..." Arthur's voice cut of and he walked back over to the bed. He slowly sat next to Alfred, and Alfred sat up. Arthur collapsed into a little ball and started crying again while Alfred comforted him.

"If... If I had just stayed put and not talked then she might have been alive."

"Its okay, we all do things that we didn't mean to."

"But I did mean it. I did want to stand up against my dad and I did, but my mom got in the way if me and him and she got killed for that."

"What happened in your family?"

Arthur sniffled and started talking, "it started since I was a baby. My mom had cheated on my dad and as a result, she got pregnant with me. When I was born, everyone could tell that I wasn't part of the family. Some people were fine with it, like the neighbors and stuff, but as I got older, my dad started to hate me more. He tried to take his anger out on me a few times when I was a child, but my mom wouldn't let him. So he instead took it out on my mom. I still remember watching her being beaten by my dad. I couldn't handle it anymore so one day when I was fourteen, I saw them fighting in the living room. And he punched her and I felt something inside of me explode. I ran in the room and started punching my dad, but he grabbed me by the throat and started choking me. My mom pinned him to the floor and I watched as he reached for the poker next to the fireplace. Before I could stop him, he stabbed her. I watched her face as she died; it was confusion, sadness, and heartbreak. I had crawled next to her before I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was at the hospital. The police had surrounded my cot and so had the nurses. They asked me all these questions and I could only cried. I was able to go and live with my brothers after I was released from the hospital. And they kicked me out. They disowned me and left me on the streets. No one had loved me except for my mother, but she died," Arthur whispered and looked down at his hands. He waited for Alfred to yell or say something, but all he heard was silence.

"My dad used to come in me and my brother Mattie's room at night and watch us sleep. He would lean on the doorframe and plot what he would do with us when we became older. And my mom, well, she wouldn't do anything because she was sick all the time. And not sick like the cold sick, I mean insane sick. She to would sometimes watch us. It affected both Mattie and I, but it hit Mattie worst. He would duck under the covers and cry when dad and mom left the room. He became isolated and people began to not notice that he was there. But I realized that I couldn't isolate myself like he had done, so instead I became over-friendly. I surrounded myself with people to feel safe, and whenever something bad happened, I would just smile and pretend to be happy. Then my dad forced me to take over the cafe because Mattie had moved to Canada. And when he told me, I just smiled and pretended that nothing was wrong. I still do that now because I'm used to it, but when I meet you, and you had just pulled off my cover like magic. You broke my mask and I didn't know what to do, so I called you. And that's how I ended up here."

Alfred finished his story and was looking towards the wall. Arthur glanced up and sniffled, then put his hand down on Alfred's. Alfred looked down at him and squeezed their hands. Arthur grinned and grimaced, while his water heater screamed.

"You should probably get that."

"I don't want to."

Alfred pulled himself off of the 4-poster bed and dragged Arthur over to the kitchen area. Arthur reached up and grabbed a mug from the top cupboard, while Alfred got a spoon. Arthur's hand automatically reached over to the sugar where Alfred's hand currently was. Their hands brushed against each other and Arthur's face turned a slight pink. Alfred laughed and grinned, and he brought his hand up to cup Arthur's cheek. Leaning in, Alfred kissed Arthur with what seemed like all of the passion in the world. It was smooth and gentle and just overwhelming. When Alfred had pulled back, Arthur felt like his face was as red as a tomato. Alfred had a gentle smile on this face and both of them felt like nothing had mattered in the world, but them.

~RIPPLES~

It's such sadishly happy fluff.

I wanna send a shout out to all the people that reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Give me feedback on how to write better to guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Three months later

"Arthur, that's the last of our stuff. "

"Thank god, that that's over with."

They had bought the place a week ago. It was three bedroom apartment with a full kitchen, and living/dining room, closet, and bathroom. It was located only half a mile from the cafe, and the building had a little park surrounding it. Both alfred and arthur had missed a lot of work while moving in. They had found out that Arthur actually owned more stuff than Alfred had, being that Arthur had an enormous amount of history books. He told Alfred that he wanted to be a historian on English history particularly wanted to major in Shakespeare's era. Alfred had told him that he wanted to be an astronaut for NASA. After talking, they had settled down on the couch in front of the Fireplace.

"what are you going to do about the both of us missing work?" Arthur asked while shifting more towards Alfred.

"I'll cover us. Don't worry babe." Alfred wrapped his arms around his lover and sighed contently. Just then the phone rang. Alfred picked it up and looked at the caller Id.

"speak of the devil," alfred mumbled.

Arthur shot up in his seat, not affected by the rush of cold air from being separated from Alfred. Alfred talked into the phone a few times and his face turned grim. Arthur could hear his father yelling at Alfred through the phone. Alfred suddenly hung up and slammed the phone down on the table with enough force to almost punch a hole through the wood. Arthur felt his face turn pale, and put a hand on Alfred's leg. Alfred looked at him with a look of fierce anger and bubbling hatred.

"Alfred, what's going on?"

"my father found out about us not being at work, but still getting payed. Now he's coming over to check us out, and since I got a new apartment, he's going to suspect that I'm gay because you live here too."

"Wait, he doesn't know that you are gay?"

"I never told him because he wants me to have a wife and a son so the family name can live on."

"why don't you just tell him that you are gay, and that your happy like this."

"Mattie is already gay, and my dad could barley handle it. He yelled at him for I don't want him to yell at me or you," alfred said while entangling his hand with Arthur's.

"Love, I don't care if he yells at me. I am more worried about what he might do to you."

Alfred had a sad grin on his face. " Don't worry, he can't do much since I an the only one who is able to take over the cafe after he dies."

"oh, so... When is he going to be here?"

Alfred jaw locked, "In 30 minutes."

RIPPLES~

Whats gonna happen? Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Knock knock knock...

"You ready babe?"

"No."

Alfred laughed and kissed Arthur's forehead while walking to the door. Opening it, Arthur expected an elderly man, but reality tended to have its way with him. Alfred's father was a hulking, meaty man looking nearly 7 feet tall. Alfred and him looked like they had come from two different families. Their only similarity was how strong they appeared along with their cut jaws. He stared at Alfred with piercing brown eyes,

"Alfred."

"John."

His father looked down to see Arthur and let out a low growl.

"Who's he?"

"This is Arthur Kirkland."

"Are you the kid that is still getting payed even though your not showing up to work?"

"I am," Arthur said standing up straighter with a serious face. "Care to come in."

Mr. Jones entered the living room and he took a seat on the couch. His eyes scanned the room, from the bookshelf teeming with books in the corner to the small porcelain vase sitting on top of the fireplace mantle.

"When did you start taking an interest in books, Alfred?"

"There not mine, their Arthur's."

"Why are Arthur's books in your living room?" he said looking directly at Arthur, who returned his stare.

"Because we live together."

"You're not turning into some fag, like your no good dumb ass brother, are you?"

"What's wrong with being gay, Mr. Jones?" Arthur said with a calculating gaze.

"Well, I'll tell ya what's wrong with being a fag. Their worthless pieces of shit that don't know right from wrong and think that pink things and unicorns are the best." he raged at Arthur. He stood making his way to Arthur.

"Dad don't hurt him. If you so much as lay a finger on him, then you'll have me to deal with." Alfred said while standing in the gap between Arthur and his dad. Meanwhile, Arthur had the same look on his face the entire time.

"Alfred, you don't need to protect me, I've been through much worse." Arthur grinned playfully and Alfred smiled.

"Well I gotta be someone's hero."

"Of course."

Alfred laughed and wrapped his arms around Arthur. His father growled at the site when he caught a glimpse of Alfred giving Arthur's bottom a slight squeeze.

"Alfred stop, your father's here."

He smirked and gave the famous kicked-puppy look.

"Aww, come on Artie. I'm just having some fun."

"Don't call me Artie."

Alfred grinned while small darkness flashed through his eyes. Arthur got suspicious,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Cause you never said that I couldn't have some fun."

Arthurs face turned scarlet realizing his mistake, "I-I... Alfred stop."

Arthur playfully smacked Alfred's arms which were looped around his waist, while Alfred smiled broadly.

"No, not until I am satisfied."

"Alfred your dad is here and you're acting like a clingy child."

"So what if I'm acting like a child. From what you tell me, I am a child." Alfred smirked making sure that he was pressing against Arthur harder.

"Don't use my words against me." Arthur blushed as Alfred's groin pressed against his ass. He forcefully pushed Alfred to the side, "And be more proper."

Alfred let out a small whine while his father was becoming red with rage.

"Boy, you best not be trapped under his wicked voodoo magic, cause if you are, there's no going back."

"I know, and it's not voodoo magic. It's called having feelings for your same gender. It's just like the relationship that Arthur and I have dad," Alfred said while holding hands with Arthur. Alfred pulled Arthur into a hug and kissed the top of his forehead. Arthur hummed.

"You-you, why I better- just... Fuck you, you asshole," his father spit out, rage masking his face.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make sure that he gets everything he needs in bed," Alfred said with a smirk.

Alfred's father yelled and pulled at his hair.

"You little piece of shit. I'm going to fucking kill you," Alfred's father screamed. He lunged towards Arthur but Alfred pushed Arthur out of the way, taking the blow himself. His father was sitting on top of him and started to punch Alfred in the face. Arthur immediately ran over to the fighting duo. Using all the strength that he could muster, he kicked Alfred's dad in the back. He let out a scream and fell crippled to the ground. But not before he threw the small porcelain vase at Arthur's head. Arthur heard Alfred yell, before everything turned black.

RIPPLES~

Sorry this took so long guys. It's almost done so just a little while longer! Sorry if this sucks, I kind lost my mojo when writing this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arthur had woken to a severe headache and excruciating pain in the right side of his head. He didn't remember much, only a faint darkness and seeing Alfred yell, but not hearing it. Opening his eyes, he observed at his surroundings. Everything was startlingly white, which didn't help his headache. Realizing that he was facing the ceiling, the slowly sat up. Looking, he saw a lone brown chair and a television propped on a mount on the wall. There were several monitors next to him and IV needles in his arms. He realized that he was in a hospital. He saw a door on the other side of his room and a light that peeked out from under it. He slowly got up, careful not to move his head to much, and walked to the door. His IV tubes stretched a long way and he got to the door without falling or having the needles ripped out of his arms. He slowly opened the door to see that it was a bathroom, with a figure in the shower. Arthur hadn't heard the water running in his room, but there it was with a man inside, humming a tune that was unfamiliar to him. Recognizing the humming, Arthur called out,

"Alfred, are you in the shower?" He hadn't realized just how raspy his voice was and the straining that it caused on his throat. The humming instantly stopped as did the water and the shower curtain flung open to reveal a very naked and soaking wet Alfred. Alfred smiled so big that it made Arthur woozy, and the fact that Alfred had scary the living shit out of him, didn't help either. Alfred jumped out of the shower and bear hugged Arthur. Arthur stood there, not knowing what to do while he was getting wet. He knew that Alfred wouldn't let go and there was no point in bickering about it. Arthur just sighed and hugged him back. Alfred laughed and squeezed him even tighter making Arthur yelp at the pain. Alfred immediately put him down and put his hands on Arthurs face.

" Are you alright, did I hurt you?"

"Just my pride, and my eyes."

"Your eyes, how did I hurt your eyes?"

"I had to see your naked arse."

"Hey, now that's just mean. I'm beautiful and you know it." Alfred set his face in the puppy dog pout, and looked at Arthur with big eyes. Arthur hummed and slowly walked to the bed in the other room. Seeing an opportunity, Alfred rushed to help him get there but holding his hand and putting the other on his lower back, daringly close to his butt.

"I don't need help, I'm a grown man." Arthur huffed.

"I know, you keep saying that. It almost as if your really a woman in disguise." Alfred eyed him.

"I'm not a woman." Arthur growled.

"Alright, it's just, you went down after my dad tossed that tiny vase at your head."

"Tossed, he almost killed me, and the vase is marble." Arthur sputtered. Alfred chuckled and sat down on the bed next to Arthur.

"Umm… by the way, what happened?"

"Well, the neighbors heard us fighting and they called the police. After they came, you had already passed out on the floor and my father was withering in pain. The doctors and nurses lifted you onto a cot and wheeled you out the door. While you were being driven to the hospital my father put up quiet a fight. The police had to drag him away in handcuffs and he is now spending the night in jail. Turns out, he had robbed a bank a few years ago so he's kinda in a pickle. He's gonna do at least 10 years, plus and extra 2 cause he almost killed you."

"That's… um, reassuring." Arthur fiddled. Alfred chuckled and cradled his hand in his.

"And the funny thing is that no one is able to take care of the Café. And in my dad's will, it says that I will own it if anything happens."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Ready to control a small chain of Cafes?"

RIPPLES~

Finally! I'm almost done guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few months later:

"Move those tables over there with the chairs, and move that painting off of the wall." Arthur commanded the workers as if he was a pharaoh commanding his slaves. They had been renovating the small and cluttered cafes into more spacious Japanese themed tea and coffee house. They had ripped out the paintings and ugly floral wallpaper and traded it for gray wallpaper with pictures of Japanese cherry blossom trees. The ugly brown carpet floor was swapped out for polished wood. Arthur and Alfred still kept the hanging silver chandelier since it seemed to fit in the color scheme. They also replace the stained tables and chairs for new ones, and got new kitchen appliances. It had taken them a full two weeks to renovate and almost all the money that they had received from Alfred's fathers' will. They were able to get help from some people they knew like Kiku, who had brought in some cast-iron teapots, and Alfred's neighbor who brought in a new toaster and coffee machine. Everything had gone as planned and the sold all the old things in exchange for money to by food ingredients. They also fired the bad tempered, not-so-talented, bitchy workers who didn't want to deal with not getting pay for two weeks. They had gone from 20 workers in each café to 12. Having fewer workers meant that there would be more money for the workers and for Alfred and Arthur, the now official owners.

"Arthur, don't harass the workers. Your making it sound like they are your slaves, and its lunch time anyway," Alfred said while sneaking up and scaring Arthur.

"Maybe they are my salves."

"Harharhar, very funny Arthur," Alfred oozed with sarcasm.

"You're my slave too."

"Well let's hope that my master treats me well."

Arthur purred deep in his throat while Alfred's arms wrapped around his waist. The construction crew already left for a lunch break and Arthur and Alfred were all alone in the café. Sitting down at a table, they stared eating the leftover beef stroganoff that Alfred had made as dinner the night before. Before Arthur took his first bite, Alfred put his hand over Arthur's. Alfred started playing with the wedding ring on Arthur's hand and looked up to Arthur's face.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you to Alfred."

RIPPLES~

Happiness, I'm done! Woohoo! I hope you liked it!


End file.
